Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine
'''Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine '''is a spin-off series focusing on Delete. The two seasons are split into two 'volumes'. (See below for titles). The first season takes place in late 1947 to early/mid-1948, and 1953. The second season takes place from 1955-1968. History Plans for Delete's own series had been alive since the character was created. But, of course the engine just needed a basis. The LNER Thompson Class B1 'Oliver Bury' was chosen as Delete's basis. On July 24th, the episode 'Delete' aired which explained Delete's backstory, about his life on the BR. The seventeen episodes that followed, were all memorable adventures for Delete. Mentioned in 'Delete', a leak of steam started to take affect four years after he arrived on Sodor. He was repaired, and got to go to the Mystic River Traction Company Railway. A second season had also been planned, which was confirmed on August 13th, 2012. It was to have 23 episodes. Nineteen episodes have been confirmed, and will start airing September 13th, after the eighth season. However, it has been confirmed that the second volume/season will have twenty episodes, like the first. Seasons Season 1- The Early Adventures of Delete #Delete (episode)- Delete is introduced and brought to Sodor. #Welcome to the North Western Railway- Delete is welcomed to the North Western Railway. #Good Intentions- Delete tries to impress the Fat Controller. #Life on the North Western Railway- The engines confort Delete about his mishaps. #New Coat of Paint- Delete gets a new coat of paint. #Hill Rescue- James becomes a runaway when his trucks push him on the hill, so Delete must save him. #Down in the Dumps- Delete helps James from his accident. #Double Header- When Delete and James must double head Henry's first train, it nearly becomes a disater. #Too Much Talk- Delete talks too much about his history and adventures. #Whistle- Delete learns the importance of his whistle. #The Good, the Bad, the Ugly, the Disgusting- Delete classifies his adventures. #Overflow- Delete's water cap becomes overflowed. #Submarine- Whilst trying to help a ship, Delete nearly becomes a submarine. #Bad Luck- Delete has bad luck. #Good Luck- Delete has good luck. #Laugh While You Work- Delete has to work at a quarry, what he thinks is dull. But, Dodger proves him wrong. #Sodor Blackout- Delete navigates through a blackout. #A Leak of Steam- Delete's previous leak becomes a problem, as it has gotten bigger over the years. #Repairs- Delete gets repaired. #A Special Treat- Delete gets an offer to work at the Mystic River Traction Company Railway for a time. Season 2- The Later Adventures of Delete #Delete's Comeback- Delete comes back to the North Western Railway 1955 #Delete's Accident- Delete has an accident with some trucks #Delete's Overhaul- Delete has an overhaul #Buffers and Bridges- Being on time and Really Useful is exagerrated by Delete. #Delete's Halloween Story- Delete tells a Halloween story to the engines #Snowploughs- Delete helps Thomas understand the importance of snowploughs #The Blizard- A blizard hits Sodor. #Tree Trouble- What is a simple delivery turns to be a nightmare for Delete. #A Perfect Christmas- Delete tries to plan his perfect Christmas, but when he gets a goods train, he thinks his hopes are down. #A Perfect New Year- Delete makes New Year Resolutions 1956 #Spring Cleaning- Delete cleans the yard. #Delete and David- Meeting with a goods engine leads to incidents 1962 #Delete and the Express- #The Daily Life of Delete- Delete's daily life is explained. 1963 #The Hottest Day Ever- A hot day can lead to hot incidents. #A New Coat of Paint- Delete recieves a new coat of paint. #Delete and the Diesel Engines- Delete and the engines expirence trouble with Diesels 1964 #A Visit from the Flying Scotsman- Delete's first meeting with Flying Scotsman is not exactly the way he had wanted 1968 #Delete's Brothers- The aftermath of the Modernization Plan leaves only certain steam locomotives preserved #Delete's Longest Run- Delete makes an unexpected, wonderful, long run to represent his class. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Stanley *Saturn *Nix *Dodger *Delete *Diesel *'Arry *Bert *Paxton *Norman *Mavis *Sir Topham Hatt *Molly (non-speaking role) *Hiro (non-speaking role) *Salty (non-speaking role) *The Truck (non-sepaking role) *Emily (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Stepney (mentioned) *Bertie (mentioned) *Bulgy (mentioned) Trivia *'Delete and David' and 'A Visit from the Flying Scotsman' were taken from David's Biography with the stories told in third person. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Series Category:Spin-off Series Category:Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine